


Love Language

by lockedcorner



Series: The Princes' Tale [3]
Category: K-pop, Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedcorner/pseuds/lockedcorner
Summary: Sejin's love language was "words of affirmation" while Seungyoun's was "acts of service."
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101), Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: The Princes' Tale [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002972
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Love Language

“What’s with the long face?” asked Jinhyuk when he saw his best friend walking into the common room with an expression he deemed a bit too somber for someone who had just spent the evening with the boy they liked. “Did you have a fight with Seungyoun or something?”

Sejin sighed before plopping down on the couch next to his friends while observing what they were doing. “What are you guys doing?”

“Don’t try to change the subject. Even a beheaded troll would know that we’re playing wizard’s chess,” Minkyu remarked dryly without removing his eyes from the chessboard in front of him. “Pawn to F-3.”

Jinhyuk watched as one of Minkyu’s black pawns magically moved to the said spot. “So? Did you and Seungyoun really have an argument or was it just the same old thing?”

It took almost half a minute for Sejin to begrudgingly answer the question. “He still hasn’t said it yet.”

“Same old thing, then,” said Jinhyuk, completely undistracted from the match. “But honestly, though, why does it matter to you so much that he hasn’t asked you to be his boyfriend yet? Does everyone have to do that? How you feel for each other is the most important. Knight to H-5.”

Sejin glared at the taller boy, even when the said boy couldn’t see it as he was still concentrating on his next move. “Look who’s talking. You and Wooseok wouldn’t have started anything if I didn’t interfereㅡ”

“Yeah yeah, thank you Lee Sejin, we owe you Lee Sejin,” Jinhyuk rolled his eyes. “My point is, I don’t understand why you always feel restless when it comes to Seungyoun. Everybody knows you two like each other.”

“Jinhyuk is right. Seungyoun has been nothing but a sweetheart to youㅡhe took you on a date to Hogsmeade almost every week, he always sought for your company to study or do homework, and didn’t you just spend an entire evening with him? DoingㅡI don’t know, I don’t even want to know,” added Minkyu. “What else do you want? Rook to A-5.”

“Bishop to E-5. You two have snogged before, right?” Jinhyuk’s nonchalant question immediately sent a shade of red onto Sejin’s cheeks. “Wait, you don’t have to answer it, your blushing face already told me.”

“Just once and it was just a mere peck on the corner of my lipsㅡugh, why am I telling you this?” Sejin buried his face onto the cushion. “Does he really like me or is he justㅡI don’t knowㅡhaving fun playing with me?”

“Ouch,” Jinhyuk flinched, either because of what Sejin had said just now or because one of his knights just got crushed by Minkyu’s rook. “I’m sure Seungyoun’s not that kind of person.”

“Here’s an idea, why don’t _you_ do the Mind-Baring Charm on him, just like you did Jinhyuk and Wooseok?” asked Minkyu, sounding excited all of sudden. Probably because he just saw an opportunity to corner Jinhyuk on the chessboard, not because of the idea of Sejin casting the spell on Seungyoun to find out about his feelings. “Queen to F-6. Check.”

Sejin looked horrified. “No way! I don’t think I’ll be able to cast it again, especially for my own benefit!” he exclaimed. But then he fell silent, seriously pondering about something. “Besides, I don’t think I’m ready to hear his … honest answer. What if he doesn’t like me back?”

Jinhyuk and Minkyu collectively rolled their eyes in total disbelief. Sejin could be the brightest among them three but now he was being unreasonably dense. Cho Seungyoun, who had been patiently courting him for the past months, didn’t like him back? What kind of nonsense was that?

“You’re so frustrating,” Minkyu huffed. “Not as frustrating as Jinhyuk and Wooseok”ㅡ“Hey!” Jinhyuk exclaimed indignantlyㅡ”but still frustrating nonetheless. Queen to F-8. Check again.”

“King to G-7. Check mate, HA!” Jinhyuk roared in victory while Minkyu groaned out loud. “But seriously, Minkyu was right. Go ask him if it bothers you that much.”

Sejin sighed. His eyes stared blankly at the fireplace. It had been three weeks since _that_ day on the hospital wing and even though he and Seungyoun had grown closer ever since, Sejin still couldn’t put a finger on their relationship. _What are they now, exactly?_

He must’ve had this concerning look on his face, because in the next moment he could feel Jinhyuk patting his head gently. “Don’t think about it too much. I’m sure things will turn out okay for both of you.”

_I hope so._

* * *

Sejin’s somber mood was a bit sidelined the moment he saw a very familiar face waiting for him near the Great Hall entrance in the morning. Seungyoun smiled at him widely and of course Sejin gave him an equally wide smile, feeling happy to see how those eyes turned into thin crescents whenever they met.

“Morning,” the Slytherin boy greeted him warmly. “You look a bit tired.”

“I slept quite late last night, and good morning to you too.”

Someone deliberately cleared his throat loudly behind Sejin and they both turned around to see Jinhyuk smiling teasingly at them.

“Morning, Seungyoun!” he grinned. “Did you see Wooseokㅡah there he is!” And without saying another word, he flew to the Slytherin table where his boyfriend was already sitting. With a disgusted look, Sejin watched as his best friend planted a brief kiss on the shorter boy’s lips and how the latter looked visibly blushed at the gesture.

“Show off,” Sejin muttered.

Apparently his words were loud enough to reach Seungyoun’s ears because the taller boy laughed before patting his head. “What’s with the sour mood?” he asked. “Should I take you to Hogsmeade later after the last class, to cheer you up a bit?”

Sejin’s heart skipped a beat. “Uhmmm, sure?”

“Only if you’re not busy with homework or some Prefect duties, of course.”

“N-no! Not at all! I mean, IㅡI can manage. I think.” Sejin cursed himself inwardly for stuttering a bit. It was embarrassing how Seungyoun always managed to bring this side out of him. No wonder Jinhyuk and Minkyu loved to tease him so much.

“Alright, it’s a date then,” Seungyoun cheered playfully. “See you later, Sejin!”

The taller boy then left him to join his friends in Slytherin table. Sejin was still standing in his spot so Minkyu, who had just arrived at the hall, had to drag him impatiently.

“You look like a fool. What did he say this time?” the younger boy asked.

“He asked me out on another Hogsmeade date,” replied Sejin.

They arrived at Gryffindor table, where Jinhyuk was already sitting there after he stopped by Slytherin table earlier. The Quidditch Captain’s ears perked up at Sejin’s reply. “He asked you out? So? It’s not like this is the first time.”

“I know, but he never blatantly called it a “date” before,” Sejin absentmindedly jabbed his fork into a boiled potato in front of him. “Should Iㅡ?”

“Yes, you should go and ask him,” Minkyu interjected. “Although I still don’t think it’s necessary. Dude’s been courting you for months yet you’re still doubting him.”

Sejin started eating and didn’t say anything more. Jinhyuk quietly observed his friend’s solemn expression and made a mental note to mention about this issue to Wooseok later.

* * *

It was nearing dusk when Wooseok returned to Slytherin common room. His eyebrows immediately raised when he saw Seungyoun was already there, curled up comfortably on his usual couch.

“You’re back already from Hogsmeade?” Wooseok asked the taller boy before settling himself down on another couch. “Why so fast? Did something happen?”

“Sejin said he had to do something in the castle so we returned early,” replied Seungyoun. “Where have you been, by the way? Didn’t see you earlier.”

Wooseok shrugged. “Not in the mood for Hogsmeade today so we just hang out by the lake.”

“Mm-hmm, I can see you two had a great time,” Seungyoun smirked. “You might want to cover that reddish mark under your left earㅡ”

With a flushed face, Wooseok immediately put his hand on the said spot before sending a glare at a very amused Seungyoun. “Shut up.”

“Oh, to be young, in love, _and_ hormonal,” Seungyoun sing-songed in a teasing manner.

Something Jinhyuk had mentioned earlier suddenly flashed in Wooseok’s mind. “Why? Aren’t you in love and hormonal as well?” he asked. “Or have you been holding yourself back with Lee Sejin all this time?”

“Excuse you but I’ve been nothing but a polite gentleman to him,” retorted Seungyoun.

Wooseok scoffed. “Suit yourself. I bet you’ll grab a chance to jump on him later when you two are finally dating.”

Seungyoun frowned at his friend’s last words. “What do you mean by that? Sejin and I _are_ dating.”

 _Gotcha,_ Wooseok secretly cheered. Seungyoun caught the bait. “Not according to what I heard.”

This time Seungyoun really straightened up and his expression turned serious. “What did you hear and where did you hear it from?”

“Chill, no need to be that serious,” Wooseok raised both his hands. “Before I answer that question, let me ask you first: have you officially asked him to be his boyfriend? Or at least confess to him?”

Seungyoun didn’t answer right away. “Wait … does that matter?”

“Depending on who you ask,” replied Wooseok. “If you ask me, you know I don’t care at all about the “do you want to be my boyfriend” part. I only care about the confessing part. But of course we don’t know if it matters to Sejin or not.”

“So what is it actually that you heard?” Seungyoun was starting to look a bit impatient.

“I didn’t hear much, so I won’t say much. But from what I gathered, it seems like Lee Sejin is still not sure whether you two are a thing or not, since you never asked him properly.”

Seungyoun’s expression remained calm but he seemed to be thinking quite hard afterwards. Wooseok couldn’t guess what was on his friend’s mind, though. After almost a full ten minutes of silence, he finally decided to ask, “You okay?”

“Hmm? Yeah, I’m good. Just … thinking,” answered Seungyoun absentmindedly.

Wooseok frowned a bit. “Do I want to know what you’re thinking?”

“I doubt you do,” Seungyoun chuckled lightly. “But thanks for informing me regarding this … issue, Seok. I really appreciate it.”

Seungyoun rarely thanked him openly like this so Wooseok couldn’t help but to cringe. Hard.

* * *

Sejin couldn’t really tell what was different from Seungyoun that day. His smile was a bit wider than usual, perhaps? Or was it the look in his eyes? They looked a bit more gentle compared to the day before, if Sejin wasn’t hallucinating.

But whatever it was, Sejin was delighted to see Seungyoun.

“What do you want to do today?” he asked.

“I have nothing in particular in my mind, actually. Probably some homework to do afterwardsㅡ”

“Ah, then would you mind if we do our homework together somewhere in the garden?” Sejin interrupted. “Is that alright with you?”

Seungyoun smiled. “Of course I don’t mind. But we need to be careful not to run into our _particular_ friends in the garden. I really don’t want to catch them making out.”

“Who do you mㅡoh, _them,”_ Sejin rolled in eyes when he realized who Seungyoun meant. “That makes the two of us. Seeing Jinhyuk return to the common room almost every evening with messy hair or robe is enough for me. I don’t need to see anything more … specific than that.”

Seungyoun laughed, and together they walked to the garden while chatting comfortably. They finally comforted themselves in one corner of the garden, hidden enough in the hope that they wouldn’t have to run into Jinhyuk and Wooseok.

After almost an hour of chatting and doing homework together, Seungyoun suddenly took Sejin’s hand gently. The Gryffindor Prefect was caught completely by surprise with the sudden gesture but he remained calm. His heart, though, was ramming loudly inside his chest.

“Lee Sejin,” called Seungyoun softly.

“Y-yes?” Sejin stammered.

“I’m sorry.”

“Eh?” Of all the possibilities that crossed his mind, Sejin definitely didn’t expect an apology to come out of Seungyoun’s lips. “What for?”

“For making you wonder and doubt,” Seungyoun explained, still in the gentle tone that could always wake up the butterflies in Sejin’s abdomen. “I should’ve been more communicative to you. I guess it’s because my love language is more of acts of serviceㅡinstead of words of affirmationㅡand I thought what I’ve been doing all this time is enough to show you how I actually feel for you.”

Sejin froze. _Is he saying what I’m thinking he’s sayingㅡ?_

“I like you, Lee Sejin. A lot. For quite a while.”

 _He is._ Sejin’s hands felt limp at the confession. And it seemed like the shock he felt was etched on his face that Seungyoun looked a bit worried.

“Are you okay?”

“Huh? Y-yeah, I’m okay,” Sejin stuttered out. “It’s just … I just never thought that you would … finally say that.”

Seungyoun began to laugh a little. “Do you think I’m that dense?”

“Perhaps?” Sejin laughed as well, feeling more relaxed. “But please hear me out, Seungyoun. I really don’t need to hear … love statements every single day, especially now that I know about your love language.” He took a short pause. “I … don’t want you to change a thing because … I like you. For who you are. And for every single thing you’ve done and do.”

Seungyoun’s smile grew wider but he still waited patiently until Sejin was done voicing out his thoughts.

“I like you, Seungyoun. And I know you’ve been really, _really_ nice to me all this time,” Sejin continued. “I guess I was … I just needed some … reassurance? That you like me back.”

“I’m sorry for making you think that you need reassurance, then,” Seungyoun tightened his hold on Sejin’s hand, while gazing at the Gryffindor boy’s orbs gently. “Lee Sejin, would you be my boyfriend?”

What happened next totally stunned him as Sejin unexpectedly leaned forward and planted a soft kiss right onto his lips. Smiling shyly with a flushed cheeks, the smaller boy then replied, “I hope that’s enough to answer your question.”

This time it was Seungyoun who froze for a few moments. But when he finally came back to his senses, he smiled so brightly, so beautifully that Sejin could almost swear he never saw Seungyoun looking that happy before.

And without any words, Seungyoun caught Sejin’s lips in another kiss.

Everything felt surreal for Sejin, as if the clock was ticking at a very slow pace, as if there were nothing else was real in this world, except for Seungyoun and his lips on hisㅡ

“Well well well, to be young, in love, _and_ hormonal indeed.”

Sejin and Seungyoun jumped apart at the sudden familiar voice.

Wooseok was standing there, watching them with a teasing glint in his eyes. His tall boyfriend was looming behind him, looking amused and embarrassed at the same time.

Contrary to Sejin who was bright red and couldn’t stand to make eye contact with anyone, Seungyoun returned his Slytherin friend’s gaze in annoyance. “What do you want?”

“Nothing. Jinhyuk and I were just strolling around and it’s just a bit unfortunateㅡfor all of us, apparentlyㅡthat this spot has already taken,” Wooseok’s tone was light and Seungyoun detected no guilt there. “Fancy to see you two here, anyway. Hello, Lee Sejin.”

Sejin only let out a low mutter to return the greeting, eyes still avoiding anyone. Seungyoun groaned.

“Seok, let’s just go,” Jinhyuk kindly said, while grabbing Wooseok’s hand and flashing an apologetic smile to the other couple.

“Sure,” replied Wooseok cheerfully, which was very unlike Wooseok. “I’ll see you later in common room, Seungyoun.”

And off they went, leaving both Seungyoun and Sejin alone in a rather awkward silence.

“That little devil,” Seungyoun growled.

Sejin forced out a soft chuckle. “At least it was them, not some first or second years, or teacher.”

“Maybe,” Seungyoun sighed. But then he smiled again. “Anyway, where were we before they rudely interrupted us?”

Sejin's cheeks went pink again and he looked so adorable that Seungyoun decided he would love to see those blushes appear more often in the future.

So he kissed him again. Uninterrupted, this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with the third installation of my hogwarts au, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it 😊  
> (leave some comment if you like it, please?)


End file.
